As The Can Opened
by Kyra Marye Date
Summary: What happens when the Ronins decide to play a little joke on their fellow member, Cye, by making him watch Kento eat something Cye does not like. What do you think is in the can? Revision up!
1. Original Chapter

**_As "The Can" Opened. . ._**

**_By Merien Kire Synn-Mouri aka Kyra_**

_I devised this short story when my sister was eating something. I cannot tell you what it is that is in "the can." You will have to figure that one out yourself._

**Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors are not mine even though I wish they were. Oh well, at lease I get to write about them.**

Cye sat in the living room reading. Ryo walked up to him. 

"Hey, we have a surprise for you," he said.

As Ryo led Cye to the kitchen, Sage and Rowen got ready to grab and hold down Cye. Kento got "the can" and the can opener out.

Cye walked into the room, saw "the can," and turned around, but was caught by Sage, Rowen, and Ryo. They turned him around and made him watch. Kento placed the can opener on "the can," and slowly opened it. Cye started to scream with fright. Kento emptied the water out of "the can." He took the lid off and threw it away. He put "the can's" contents into a bowl and made salad out of it. Then, he put the salad on two pieces of bread and ate it. Cye cried out before he fainted. The Ronins now know what happens. . . As "the can" opened. . . 

**Authors Note: This is a very short story. Yes indeed, short, but that does not mean that it is not good. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have not figured out what is inside "the can," shame on you because I am not telling you. :-P**


	2. Revised Chapter

**_As "The Can" Opened. . . (Revised)_**

**_By Kyra Date_**

_I devised this short story when my sister was eating something. I cannot tell you what it is that is in "the can." You will have to figure that one out yourself. This story was written on my fourteenth birthday._

**Disclaimer:** Ronin Warriors are not mine even though I wish they were. Oh well, at lease I get to write about them.

Cye sat in the living room reading. Ryo walked up and sat next to him nonchalantly. He was silent for several minutes, making the bearer of the Torrent very nervous.

"Hey, we have a surprise for you," Ryo said, turning to the British lad. "It's in the kitchen, though."

"What's this surprised for? My birthday was two months ago." He didn't even look up from his book. He sounded very confused, though.

"Trust me," Ryo said, knowing that he was going to be in serious trouble for using Cye's trust against the poor boy. As Ryo led Cye to the kitchen, Sage and Rowen were inside the doors, ready to grab him and hold him down. Kento was holding "the can" and the can opener out.

When Cye walked into the room, the first thing he saw was "the can." Anger flashed across his face and turned to leave. He didn't want any part of this and knew it would only make him upset, but he was caught by Sage, Rowen, and Ryo. They turned him around and held him as still as possible, making him watch. Kento placed the can opener on "the can," and slowly opened it.

"Don't you dare, Kento!" Cye screamed in anger.

Kento emptied the water out of "the can." He took the lid off and threw it away. He put "the can's" contents into a bowl and made salad out of it. Then, he put the salad on two pieces of bread. He grinned at his best friend before taking a large bite. The Ronin of the water struggled hard against his comrades, ready to strangle Kento. Rowen freaked out and ran out of the room in fright of the deadliest Ronin. Ryo had to knock out Cye to keep everyone there safe. Everyone in the room sighed in relief, except Rowen, who was crying in his room. Now, the Ronins know what happens. . . As "the can" opened. . .

**Authors Note:** This is the revision, so it's longer now. I wrote this before I had a complete grasp on the characters. Cye's reaction is a lot closer to his actual personality than before. I made him out as a wimp before. Please review and tell me what you think. If you have not figured out what is inside "the can," shame on you because I am not telling you. :-P

You can find the following chapters on my account. The pen name is Kyra Date. The second one is called _No Food for You_. It reveals the answer to this one, but leaves you with another riddle.


End file.
